Knockturn Alley
Knockturn Alley is a shopping area off Diagon Alley in London. It is filled with shops devoted to the Dark Arts, including Borgin and Burkes, which specialises in objects that have curious and strong magical properties. Usually, unusual and dangerous people walk around there. When Tom Riddle graduated from Hogwarts he worked at Borgin and Burkes. History Harry Potter first entered Knockturn Alley in 1992. He ended up inside Borgin and Burkes when he didn't say "Diagon Alley" clearly enough when trying to travel there by Floo powder from the Burrow. He ran into Rubeus Hagrid outside the shop. Hagrid, who was getting Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent in Knockturn Alley, told Harry that he shouldn't be hanging around in such a "dodgy place".Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harry's next visit to the alley was in 1996, when he, Ron, and Hermione followed Draco Malfoy, suspecting him of being a Death Eater. Draco let several Death Eaters into Hogwarts through a Vanishing Cabinet in Borgin and Burkes at the end of the 1996–1997 school year.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince From the shops, one can purchase many types of dark objects, which include poisonous candles, shrunken heads, giant spiders, human-looking fingernails, and Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent. Because of its contents, Arthur and Molly Weasley prohibited their children from entering Knockturn Alley. Items that can be purchased * A "bloodstained pack of cards" * Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent * Giant black spiders * The Hand of Glory * Hangman's rope * Human bones * Human fingernails * Poisonous candles * A cursed opal necklace * Rusty, spiked instruments * Shrunken heads * Skulls * A "staring glass eye" * A Vanishing Cabinet * Leering Masks Access As with Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley is not directly accessible from the Muggle world. The Leaky Cauldron pub provides one access (via Diagon Alley), while Apparition and Floo powder are other access options. There may be other entrances. In addition, as noted above, a vanishing cabinet located within one of the stores provided direct access to Hogwarts. Etymology The name "Knockturn Alley" is a play on "nocturnally", just as "Diagon Alley" is a play on "diagonally". "Nocturnally" has to do with the night and darkness, hinting at its dark nature. Behind the scenes *The 2-disc DVD edition of the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets includes an interactive tour of Diagon Alley, which includes one of the entrances to Knockturn Alley (in the films depicted as being directly to the right and behind the Leaky Cauldron access), although the tour does not progress into the alley itself. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references fr:Allée des Embrumes ru:Лютный переулок fi:Iskunkiertokuja Category:Knockturn Alley Category:Etymology